Bittersweet Model
by Lolly Shearman
Summary: Hikari is the successful 'Cold Model' and she was irritated when a certain singer named Train smile. Turns out Train was also her schoolmate, Takaishi Takeru. Their difference are like night and day but they can't help being attracted to one another.
1. Smile Like You Mean It

**Bittersweet Model**

**Shot 1 : Smile Like You Mean It**

The young up and coming model, Yagami Hikari, 16, was sitting in front of the dressing table, getting her make up done by the make up artist for a very edgy – as her manager said, photo shoot. She had a lavender Lamb dress on and black strapped heels. Instead of the cute type Lolita doll models have been, the brown haired girl with the amber eyes settled for cold, quiet and mysterious. She doesn't talk much and only do so when it was needed.

"Ne, ne, Hikari-san. You don't need all this make up you know. You're just beautiful the way you are. Plus a very flawless skin. How good was it to be you!" the make up artist, Izumi complemented her.

"Ah," she answered. Of course, she had every male blood swung their heads for her. But mistaken her for a whore is dead wrong. She doesn't care that she's pretty, she doesn't care that she's popular. As long as she gets the money she needed to earn for a life away from her family.

She looked boringly at the TV, and took the remote as she thought Barney is stupid. She clicked on channel by channel, nothing good was on. And then it was the music TV, with smooth alternative rock on.

"Ah, what a great singer. Hikari-san is a fan of Train too, right?" Izumi commented after seeing the blonde male singer on the TV.

"Why do you say that?" Hikari reacted without showing an expression.

"Because every time we have Train on TV, Hikari-san would stop clicking the remote and stick to the channel he's on," Izumi smiled.

Hikari kept her voice in and listened to Train's voice. It was very beautiful the song he's singing but then she wasn't a girl that is into rock bands at all. But the singer intrigued her on something.

"You're wrong," Hikari clicked the remote for other channel, just to prove that he wasn't a fan of Train at all. In fact, she was a little annoyed of the popular stranger.

"Are you ready, Hikari-san?" she heard the photographer calling her out. The other model must have finished. She walked up which startled the make up artist.

"Ah, wait, Hikari-san! I'm not finished!"

"It's okay. It's enough," she went out to the photographer. She bumped into the previous model, who was very much blonde and bodacious. She could see how the blonde had everything from head to toe done under the knife.

"Ah, you must be the newbie," the blonde spoke with a high pitched voice. It was obvious that she had 2 layers of make up on compared to Hikari's halfway make up. "Listen, want an advice? If you want a good shoot you have got to at least have your eyeliners done and more blushers on that cheek We don't want a flesh off zombie on the magazine don't we? Ah, that's right. You're only in the pages. I'm on the cover of the magazine."

It's enough to see that the blonde model was looking down at Hikari, who has only been in the business for 2 months. Though you could smell her jealousy to the cold model as to get where Hikari was in two months, is simply incredible.

"Thank you for your advice," Hikari said without a note of feeling. "But I rather have my original 'belongings' on shots."

"What?!" obviously, those few words had erupted the older model's volcano.

Hikari walked away without looking back. She doesn't have time to interact. She has a job and it needs to be done. She walked to the photographer and patted his shoulder. "I'm ready."

"Yosh," the photographer said. He was somehow a little tired and somewhat unsatisfied with something. He looked through the camera's lenses and noticed how Hikari's make up was not fully done. "What, another rebel? Ah, even the previous wasn't that good, the magazine is ruined," he whispered to himself.

But Hikari hasn't started yet. She sat on the set's sofa and laid her hands both on her lap. She closed her eyes. She doesn't intend to be luscious and bodacious, she intend for simplicity.

"Hey, I need you to open your…" with a click of second, Hikari opened her eyes to a very deep stare, making the photographer taken aback and clicked his camera in a sudden move. "Ah, that was…. A REALLY NICE SHOT!" suddenly, the photographer became inspired.

Hikari moved swiftly to a few simple poses. For her less is more and she doesn't need to look sexy or prerogative just to take a good shot. Her penetrating eyes were enough to create a very modelesque picture. She sold the garment and her image well enough even without the desire. She has her motives.

The shoot went through.

"Thank you so much for coming today! It was a pleasure working with you!" the photographer bowed to her. He was really thankful and he even mentioned how Hikari will be a very successful international model.

"Ah, you are the one we should thank. You gave us a very big opportunity here!" Hikari's manager, the spectacled Miyako smiled brightly. She knew her client has done a job well done again.

Hikari went into the car with her manager.

"That was great Hikari-chan! Another yet fantastic photographer had nothing but only compliments for you!" Miyako had only smiled when she drove away from the studio.

"What do I have tomorrow?" Hikari asked looking bored.

"Ah," Miyako let the steering wheel go swiftly and run into her bag. "Hold on, let us see our schedule." The car went left and right while other cars started honking. (Don't try this at any road.)

"Miyako, The steer," Hikari said without expression.

"Ah, here it is!" Miyako caught a file with Hikari's schedule, luckily her hand back on the wheels. "Tomorrow you're free. You can rest for the day Hikari-chan! But on Friday we have Japan's Vogue on toe."

"Then tomorrow I'll go to school," Hikari said smoothly.

"Eh?" Miyako was weirded out. She thought if someone like Hikari, who is so talented in the modelling industry should have left school already. It wasn't her place to be. Then again, Hikari was also a top grade student. In other words, she's perfect.

"See you then, Hikari-chan," Miyako dropped Hikari in front of her house, a modest apartment in downtown Tokyo. Hikari waved slowly to Miyako as she drove away. She looked back to her own home.

Sighing and a bit down she said, "I'm home."

"_Welcome back," Hikari in her junior high uniform saw her 15 years old brother sitting on the dining room, clenching the calculator and turning his other free hand in a ball of fist._

"_Can I help you with something, oni-san?"Hikari asked. She saw how stressful it was for her brother to lead the family now._

"_Ah," he looked up to her and smiled. "Just reheat what we have yesterday, okay, Hika. I hope that's okay."_

_Hikari looked at her brother and how he forced the smile. _

"_Okay."_

_Hikari went into the kitchen. Her brother could see how she was sad. He calmed his nerve, spurting the perfect lie._

"_Don't worry Hika. We'll get through it. Mum got a great job at the nursing home and I'm just on the verge to understand dad's business now!" her brother shove the papers together. "He left us quite a fortune too, that old man."_

Hikari looked through her own dining table now, hers that she bought by her own money, no billing's paper needed to be resolved, no debt to be paid, which makes her feel richer than ever.

"Oni-san," she spoke slowly, as she has always been to him. "Don't force a smile like that again."

Hikari had her noodle cub finished and her x box opened into several war games. She was a professional on the games.

YOU WIN!

She sighed. It was yet another easy victory for her. She looked at the clock. It was almost 12. She wasn't intending on sleeping yet though. She snapped the TV open for channels. Most of it has ended it's airing. She stroked the remote button again, and seems like the entertainment channel is on.

"**Major news on the music industry now! Our favourite soulful rock singer Train has announced his new album cover will be featuring top model Catherine de Armand! There are also linkages saying that the two are most probably dating! Catherine who is a top model from France has been seen quite frequently in Japan along side the singer who is apparently part French too!"**

Hikari starred with her bored eyes on the TV. They are featuring Catherine's interview now, which she could hardly understand as it was in French. But the interview with Train caught her attention.

With a smile he laughed at the many reporters surrounding him. **"Ah well, she's a really great girl and all but, I rather have a big sandwich now than answering your questions."**

Hikari in quiet despised him. "All those people butting into his private life and all he did were making a joke out of it?" She saw the singer laughing on TV. "How does he do that? Smiling without force all the time?"

* * *

Hikari stood in front of the school, watching closely if there was any difference she had missed during her absence. A dumb male followers saying "Hika-chan, Hika-chan!" check. A few glare of awe from some girls, check. A few geeks targeting challenges for her check. Yes, she was at the right school.

She walked towards the main entrance but was stopped by a very loud noise from the side court. Like everybody else, curious by it, she went to see what the riot was. It looks like a guy with painfully ugly glasses and a beanie on was causing it.

"Ladies and gentleman! May I have your full attention please? The student council biro is having a bake fest and today, we have," he shuffled his basket and thrust it in the air. "SWEET CUPCAKE!"

"Oh, its Takaishi again, what a waste of time," a student blurted out.

"With the money you gave us, the biro would have enough to make new and improved student council office! With that we could have a very efficient way to give out school a better care!"

"Ne, kaichou. Is this okay for him to do it?" the student council president was asked by his secretary. "I mean, will his idea of selling cupcakes 'in enthusiasm' going to work?" The blue haired president sighed.

"Absolutely not," the president looked down, but straightened up when his vice who has been in riot called him with a spoiled tone.

"Ken-chan!"

"Stupid! Don't call me that in public!" he was very embarrassed that his best friend since childhood was making ruckus over a simple bake sale.

"But Ken-chan! You're not helping at all by sitting stupidly there," Takaishi made his puppy eyes.

"Takeru! You're the one who is stupidly making our customers ran away!" Ken was rigid embarrassed, but that was an everyday conversation. Takeru made ruckus while Ken could only keep both eyes closed tight.

"Ah," Hikari suddenly appeared in front of the student council members, looking intensely at the cupcake inside the basket.

"Ah, miss, would you like to…" before the beanie guy even finished his words, the rest of the 'lack in action' student council member shot their baskets towards Hikari for sell.

"Buy mine! Its chocolate! Very delicious!"

"No, mine! Mine is made out of fine strawberries!"

"Mine is a perfect vanilla cupcake! Please buy!"

"Wow, never saw that one coming," Ken let himself weirded out by the situation. "They got more enthusiastic than you, Takeru." No one can commit more enthusiast than Takeru, but seems like they have been mistaken.

"This is good Ken-chan!" Takeru smiled wide. "If we can get the student council as enthusiastic like this, we might end up with a real fortune too!" Ken sighed.

"I want his cupcake," suddenly, Hikari appeared in front of Takeru. "Banana hazelnut peanut butter."

"_Banana hazelnut peanut butter cupcake?! What the hell is that?!" _the other student council members were horrified by the ingredients used by Takeru, almost as horrified that THE Hikari was lining for the cupcake.

"One for the miss," Takeru took one of his unusual cupcake and gave it to Hikari, producing a genuine smile. _"Yes! One sold!"_ Hikari looked up to him after giving his money. She felt a slight irritation.

"You're smile is annoying," smoothly the words came and smoothly she left the entire student council member dumbfounded. Especially Takeru who was taken aback by her words.

"What the…" Ken was laughing with all his might. "This is the first time I see a girl strike you like that!" He was walking back to class with Takeru using the back way. Takeru was a bit irritated by the combination of the girl's statement and Ken's laugh.

"Who is she anyway?" Takeru asked. Ken stopped his laugh with a smile. Ken ruffled the beanie off Takeru's head and pulled the glasses Takeru had on away. "What the?!"

"Are you really that popular to be that dense on other people? Train," Ken smiled. Revealing a golden blond hair and blue piercing eyes. Takaishi Takeru is the soulful singer, Train.

"Hey, give me that back! Someone might…" Takeru tried to reach for his beanie and his glasses, but failed.

"No one is here, monkey. Relax a bit," Ken assured. "That girl there is a very popular up and coming model. She did many high class magazines and she's only been around for 2 months, that is very impressive for someone who is not a Lolita."

"So why do you know this? I thought you manage my music career not the modelling industry," Takeru smirked.

"That's because when we did a photoshoot for that Musika Magazine, she was also there for her first cover. The other managers around me gushed about her and one of them told me she went to our school." Ken explained. "You literally stood beside her at one second."

"I don't remember any," Takeru tried to recall.

"That is because you don't think with your brain," Ken sighed. "She might be almost as famous as you in 3 months time. But dealing with the reality that you are nothing alike?"

"What do you mean by that?" Takeru's eyes were on his beanie.

"She doesn't smile at all, which is for the nickname they gave her, 'The Cold Model'. And you," Ken sighed looking at Takeru smiling. "You smile a little too much."

"But isn't it weird that she doesn't wear disguise?" Takeru asked. "I mean the media can easily break into her privacy."

"It was very brave for her to have no disguises outside the industry. Everybody in our school knows who she is (except you apparently) and granted the beauty, she was also a top student," Ken explained. "But they say she rather be in one identity."

"Well, I guess that is what she has that I don't," Takeru made it in snatching his beanie and glasses back. He pulled it over his head and wore his glasses, making the singer Train invincible again. "Confidence."

Ken sighed. They almost reach the back entrance when Ken suddenly remarked, "Tomorrow, don't forget, we have your album cover shoot."

"Yeah about that," Takeru stopped at the door. "I want to make some changes, if you don't mind."

**TBC**


	2. Be My Model

**Bittersweet Model**

**Shot 2 : Be My Model**

"Alright changes to be done, newer contracts to get, fees, royalties, photographers, media…" Ken stopped, starring down at the papers in front of him. He glanced at the clock which shows 1.00 am. "Damnit Takeru! I'm not your robotic servant!"

Meanwhile, the person who Ken annoyingly thought was asleep in the next room was lying in his bed fully awake. He was looking at the empty ceiling, somehow observant at something.

"How could a simple smile be annoying?"

* * *

On the next day, Hikari woke up, and punched her face a bit for a full wake. She looked beside her bed and saw her phone beeping. She looked at her phone. 27 missed calls, 34 messages and 1 bar of battery left. She shoved behind her bed for her charger, plucked it in and went for a shower. Miyako's business can wait. Or so she thought.

"Hikari-chan!" she heard a few rough knocks and Miyako's high pitched voice through the hallway. "Hikaarrii-chaaaan!"

Hikari lazily walked through the hallway towards her front door. She lay her towel on the couch. With a small shove, Hikari opened the door, kind of angry for the busy noise in the middle of the morning. "What?"

Miyako didn't care that she saw her client's unsatisfied face. She gave her a hug as soon as she saw her. "We did it! Your biggest break! They picked you! They picked you! I mean for you instead of Cathe…"

"I'm going for a bath," Hikari didn't care what kind of job she's getting to be honest. She'll do it briefly and let it go afterwards. Nothing was an achievement. Living through was her achievement and modelling supported her for that.

"Hikari-chan!" Miyako ran and hold Hikari from moving an inch. "This is a serious professional business and this time, you have to hear me!" She made a much too serious face which Hikari couldn't understand, what was so important than having another job.

"Train-kun picked you," the name sounded familiar but it didn't ring any bell in Hikari's mind, except annoyance. "Train, the unbelievable soulful musician of Japan, pick you to be in his next cover!" Hikari looked at her as if she was insane and were just joking around on a fantasy of hers. "And I would call Japan's Vogue for a re-schedule because the album cover shoot is today and oh my God! This is exciting."

"No need rescheduling," Hikari said picking up the towel she left. "I'm not doing the album cover." Within that, she entered her room and then her bathroom for the bath she wanted.

Miyako was left dumbfounded. Hikari never said no to a job, and to this over the top job, its almost hilarious she said no. "What are you talking about Hikari?! This is Train!"

"_Exactly," _Hikari opened the shower and drenched herself under the water. She closed herself from any of Miyako's tantrum in the living room. _"Because he is Train, that smiley pot head singer." _Hikari looked at her reflection on the mirror. Is she becoming crazy that she hated some stranger who pops in the tv once every while. _"Why am I so irritated of him, his smile. Ugh!"_

"I'm really sorry Ichijouji-san, but I'm afraid I have to have more time convincing my client to accept the offer," Miyako apologized through her phone. From the other end Ken was extremely surprised that a girl would say no to Train. _"Interesting and weird."_

"Well, but the shoot is after lunch so it's compulsory for her to be there on time. This is a professional's job, miss," Ken said. He won't let his all night work go to drain. He had everything in place and the only thing needed to be completed was the shoot itself. "You said it yourself she'll accept the offer, but if she doesn't, we'll go back to the former model."

"Yes, yes. I understand. I'll make sure she'll be there on time! Don't worry! She just woke up and apparently she has less knowledge of Train," Miyako re-tracked what she just said, was it an insult? "Of course Train is a very successful musician! I mean he's the most sought after musician in Japan! My client is the one who…"

"Miss, just bring your client on time," with that Ken hung up.

"Hikari-chan," Miyako looked at Hikari's room. "I'm not letting this job go down!"

Hikari went out of her bath and traced some clothes. She knew Miyako was standing on the door frame looking at her, but she decided to ignore.

"Today is Vogue so nothing too fancy. They'll give you fancy," Miyako said. "I'll wait for you at the car." Miyako stared black. She had her plan done. Smirking, she went off the apartment.

Hikari could only sigh. At least she thought she was off the album cover shoot.

* * *

"So she said no?" Takeru asked, munching biscuits while extracting his foot further in the limo. "Feisty."

"She didn't exactly say no. Her manager said she will be there and I'm hoping that I don't make a mistake by holding on her word," Ken said, looking through some of the papers he had. He was very busy shuffling everything in place, which made the big space in the limo a little crowded.

"Well, if she remains absent, I guess we'll call Catherine. It's that easy!" Takeru had his last bite. His words angered Ken who pretty much busted his ass all night for the sudden exchange.

"If you didn't have the exchange of models there is no need for this!" Ken held himself from smacking his client who apparently is also his best friend. "Anyway, why the sudden change? I mean you never really do care about models that will be on the cover with you or a spread. And thus, that is why we chose Catherine most of the time, she is your cousin."

"And your girlfriend," Ken blushed when Takeru said this. "Pity the girl Ken-chan. She's tired playing my rumoured girlfriend when all she wanted was to be yours."

"She's not my girlfriend you idiot!" Ken was as red as the tomato. "We're not like that, not at all. And stop calling me Ken-chan!"

"Sure, whatever. And I can call you whatever I want, I am your best friend," Takeru smiled. Ken sighed and looked at Takeru, who had his eyes closed.

"What about you monkey? Don't tell me you pick this girl because you have taken to like her?" Ken asked. He knew it was a no but it was a hope for a yes.

"Don't be stupid, Ken," Takeru smiled, without hesitant. "I'm still not over my last relationship." Ken sighed, his best friend needs to move on according to him.

* * *

"You lied," Hikari looked across the car window. The sign said clearly in front of their parking lot 'Train's Album Cover Shoot'. "It was obvious they want fans to watch the shoot."

"Hikari-chan! Train is the hottest singer right now! And he asked for you and only you!" Miyako squealed. She won't give up, even if she had to drag Hikari to the studio. "Come on! This is your big break!"

"The Vogue shoot could be my big break too," Hikari said blandly.

"This is an even bigger one! Train has surpassed the international music industry, and if they see you on his album cover, your name will be internationally known! Alongside The Train!" Miyako was too happy. The 'alongside' part triggered an uneasy hold in Hikari. Her being known alongside Train was just bull shit.

"I'm not getting out of this car. Until we go to the Vogue photoshoot," not that Vogue meant anything to her, she doesn't want to be on Train's album cover. She didn't know why but anything that will be relating her to the musician is a no.

"Hikari-chan," Miyako had her black aura came. Her confidence were on full and she is confident Hikari will be on the album cover. "I'll make you."

With that, Miyako pulled Hikari with all her might to get her client out of the car. Hikari won't allow, she glued herself into the car, making sure she's going nowhere. Miyako pulled more abruptly but Hikari insisted to fight more. From afar, it looks like a very funny comedy but you could see the tension where both girls just won't give up.

"Hikari-chan! Get. Out. Of. The. Car." Miyako insisted.

Hikari looked at her manager, signalling a "Go to hell" look.

"Ah, are you Inoue-san?" both girls looked to the voice speaking and they saw a blue haired guy with his hair up in a ponytail and his suit fully on. "I am Train's manager, Ichijouji Ken and I am delighted to meet you."

"Ah yes!" Miyako panicked. She shouldn't be seen like this, and most importantly, Hikari shouldn't be seen like this! What would people think, comical?! "I'm sorry, but my client, she just doesn't want to leave the car until she finds her… her… ear rings! That she dropped. Right, Hikari-chan?"

"I don't wanna do the shoot," Hikari said blatantly. Miyako's face showed horror. She couldn't believe what the model just said. "I want Vogue."

"We'll do that next week!" Miyako forced a smile. "Today is the album cover shoot. And here we are!"

"I don't wanna be here," Hikari forced her resistance.

"Ah, no no. Ichijouji-san! My client had a very tiring night yesterday…"

"I drank the whole bottle of wine," Hikari chimed in.

"And she was just having a hangover…" Miyako realised what happened. "What?! No! You don't drink! You're 16!"

"16 years old drink, if you must know, Ichi-kun," Hikari said with no feelings. She's playing a game to release herself from this tension.

"Don't call him Ichi-kun!" Miyako was boggling her mind to fix the situation, but she was coursing on a dead end. "Now, Ichi-kun… I mean! Ichijouji-san! Give me a minute and I'll make sure my client is in hair and make up and ready for the shoot!"

"If you say so," Ken said, sighing. He looked at the model girl. She really looked like she doesn't want to do it. "I'll be right in the office which is on the third floor if you need anything. My assistant shall have every contract with you in the studio."

"Right!" Miyako said.

Hikari wasn't listening anymore, she was looking right at the person that annoys her. The person who can't forget to smile, the person that might be affected by sunshine and rainbow. Train, himself. He was signing autographs for his fans, which of course had a few pictures taken and having it all over internet blasting how nice he is.

"Good God stop the smiling," within a split second, Hikari hopped from the passenger's seat to the driver's seat. She closed the door and locked the car, preventing Miyako, who was practically ranting outside of the car, from stopping her.

She sled the window open and spoke, "I'll see you when you get me to other shoots." With that, Hikari drove away, leaving Miyako speechless. She couldn't spat a word out.

"With a very dramatic run, the girl is obviously so smoothly cool on her expression. Grace under pressure," Ken said holding his chin.

"Oy, Ken," he felt a pat on his shoulder. It was Train. "Who just ran off with the old car?" That erupt the blood in Miyako's vein to move again.

"That is not an old car! Stupid! That is an antique! Plus, she doesn't know how to drive which might cause…." Miyako realized she was screaming to the idol himself, Train. She dropped her voice down a bit. "Accident."

"Well you stay here for a bit okay, Ken. Look after Miss Model's Manager here," Train smiled. He looked around and saw a bicycle rested on one tree.

"Where are you going?" Ken asked.

"I'm going to find the person who is going to be my model. You go ahead and buy me some time, tell them I'll buy them drinks tonight or something," with that, the musician cycled his way out of the studio's area.

The two managers were left by their clients.

* * *

Train looked left and right, finding the old car used by Hikari. "I'm sure she went this way." Train actually caught a glimpse of Hikari when she drove off. She had her look of a girl that is very hard to be persuaded onto something, a very smart and strong one. But beneath all that, Train felt that Hikari was also so fragile, there is a fragment of her that made him wanting to save her from falling.

"Exactly like _her_," Train smiled. He found the model. More certain were that he found the car. The old 'antique' was parked in front of a tree, rather funnily as it looked like the car hit the tree. On this case of Hikari, she definitely hit the tree. But 1970's here which survived a terrible crash might mean she drove about as slow as grandma.

Train peeked inside, no one was there. But he peeked further and noticed the model squeezing her slender body behind the passenger's seat, trying to hide. She obviously thought she had succeeded.

Train grinned, "You know what, I can see you."

The girl remained silent.

"Clearly too," Train tried again. There was still no answer. "Behind the passenger's… Never mind then, if you want to stay there." Train placed the bicycle he used beside the car's bonnet and spare his legs to rest by sitting. "I'll just sit here until you get out."

"Go away," at last, a sound.

"Why?" Train smiled and somehow, Hikari could feel his smile. Irritation all over.

"Because you got an album cover shoot coming, your time will be wasted here," Hikari clutched her hands, she suppressed her irritation by taking a huge breath in. "And if you don't know already, I don't like you."

"Oh really," Train likes her honesty. The girl became more and more interesting. "Well the problem is I don't know whether I like you or not. I haven't properly met you yet." Buying a cupcake was a customer-salesperson relationship of course.

"It's your problem, not mine," Hikari pulled her head up only seeing his blond hair shining.

"Well, not getting out of the car ever will be a problem of yours though," Train got her. She needs to get out eventually. But she won't give up, not until he does. "So, wanna get out?"

"No," Hikari said firmly. But she knew this will take awhile.

"Alright, I'll wait then," Train rested his head on the old metal. He was like a hunter waiting for the prey to come out. But he wasn't a predator, he was just an observer, finding out what will happen next.

Hikari couldn't stand it. The air conditioner was off when the engine 'suddenly went dead'. It was almost 100 degrees inside. Plus, it was summer which obviously living in a 'dead car' would be a bad idea. She decided to give up, but with compromise.

"I'll go out," finally. Train smiled. "On one condition. My so called contract will be cancelled. I'm not doing the shoot."

There was slow silence afterwards. Train didn't think twice but he was just reforming a bigger interest on his observation. "Well, that can't do. Sit tight in there then."

"Why don't you just hire another girl? I mean where did the German girl go?" Hikari asked, annoyed. She rarely got herself annoyed and since she secluded herself from revealing any emotions, she let out a few extras in the last 20 minutes.

"French," Train suppressed a laugh. "She had other things to do and you're my only option."

"Its not that I'm the only model you can find. There are tons of them out there," Hikari wiped her sweat away.

"What I meant was, you are my only option. I decided to throw away any other, as I picked you, and only you can grace that cover. Is that such a selfish thing to ask?" Train smoothed his line.

Hikari blushed, and she pinched herself to stop it. She went silent again.

"You went quiet again I see," Train laughed. More irritation to Hikari. She could almost imagine how the musician smiles now.

"Listen," Train decided he should take charge now. It's nearly afternoon. "I'll trade with you on this. I am the obviously star of the shoot so I have full creative direction on the shoot, even if they have the creative director there, all he said will be bull shit if I said the other way round. I'll give you the power to control the creativity. How's that sound?"

Hikari thought about it, actually thinking twice for it. She was also confused on why is his persistence to have her on a perfectly normal shoot when he could get models more superior than she was. But being creative in shoots, the idea excites her. She wanted to be creative, she wanted her direction of shoot. Now she realized she never really thought before on what she wanted. It was always work for a living away from her family.

"Fine," a clack of the car's door opened could be heard. Train stood up and saw the girl face to face again, just that now he wasn't wearing a disguise, only the name was staged. For him, she was pretty and gave a very cold aura. He's fine with it.

"I have a request," Hikari said, after she literally stomped her feet towards Train. "Stop smiling."

Train smiled. "That would never happen."

* * *

It ends with Hikari finally prepped for the shoot. They made it safely (Train was driving) back to the studio and Ken was just about to recount the money they might lost. It was also a huge slap that Train actually fired the creative director. Ken thought his best friend had gone mad.

And so Hikari gets to be creative. She decided to put in a fall theme for the background with so many brown maple leaves (which is another job for Manager Ichijouji, he wasn't having fun in this job lately to be honest). Surprisingly, Miyako's car made an appearance too as props.

"Don't I get royalty for that?" Miyako asked again and again during the shoot.

Train dressed like a 70's rock star; black leather jacket and white singlet. He was stationed to sit beside the car, just like he did before. While Hikari, pretty in blue ruffled dress sat on the driver's seat and had the door opened. With the brown background, they were fleshly focused on picture.

"Make it as if you are serenading me," Hikari whispered to Train.

"Roger that," Train smiled. Hikari pulled herself from slapping him. At times though, it felt as if she would be somehow infected by the smile too.

"This is just brilliant!" the photographer complimented. Even he couldn't believe firing the creative director was the right thing to do. "I mean who wants sexy and skin when we have au natural here!"

"You wanna know something, Hikari-chan," Train strummed his guitar. Hikari wanted to stop him from calling her first name but he cut her off, which definitely irks her.

"I think I may like you somehow."

**TBC**

_**Thanks for reviewing! This story just came out of nowhere so I'm glad you guys liked it. And to **__**akinos**__**, I'm pretty sure your story is very much different than mine as in here Takeru is a musician instead of a model. I'm looking forward to read your fic now.**_


	3. Money Disguise

**Bittersweet Model**

**Shot 3 : Money Disguise**

"This is completely irrational Miyako," Hikari looked at her reflection on the mirror. A hairstylist was braiding her hair. This was an unusual photoshoot because she was still in her school uniform.

"Relax! It will be like the usual photoshoot. Just some snaps and we'll be done," Miyako said, having her calculator checked in hand, every now and then keying a few numbers in.

"How is this 'the usual'? This is not even a professional shoot," Hikari looked up. Miyako wasn't listening. "How much did he pay?"

"What? Pay? Nonsense!" Miyako kept checking on her calculator.

"Miyako?" Hikari knew something was going on, and her manager was trying to hide it.

"Um," Miyako finally looked into her client's eyes. She faced the hairdresser. "Excuse me, Miss, can you give me a private second with my client?" The hairdresser left. Hikari was confused, why was everything so secretive?

"Okay, here's the deal we had. That guy actually paid you, in cash for 500000 yen," Miyako explained. But she wasn't finished when she cut the more confused Hikari. "Per poster."

"What?" Hikari was more confused. "And how many posters did he asked?"

"About ten," Miyako said and counted up the total fees. "5 million yen Hikari… Its 5 million!" Miyako's eyes dashes in money.

"Is there any conditions?" Hikari asked. There must be. It's too weird.

"Oh, yes. One in particular," Miyako adjusting her eyes to normal state. But the smile wasn't fading. "We tell the press you're doing it for free."

**Two days ago**

"Don't you think that all these big magazines pay you too little?" Miyako said surrounded by numbered papers. "I mean you're an up and coming, popular model, you should earn more than these."

"I'm fine with it," Hikari set her eyes on "Crayon Shin Chan" on the TV. Miyako wasn't satisfied.

"Yagami Hkari! You don't know how much a diamond you are! The first time I saw you I knew you were this special person with this awesome talent! Don't waste it!" Miyako embarked.

"Sorry. But what I have seemed enough," Hikari still has her eyes on the screen.

"I'm not talking about you, silly," Miyako forced a grin. "I'm talking about me!" she yelled. "I worked my ass off for this career of yours and since day one we have the same amount of payment every month!"

"The work increased," Hikari coolly replied.

"That is not enough! You are more than a 100000 yen per shoot! You should have gotten millions! Your face alone is priceless!" Miyako stated.

"If you want a raise I'll give you a raise," Hikari said, shutting the TV off.

"I'll take that," Miyako said, but she was still not satisfied. "But I am loading more now, you'll be the most unaffordable model out there but people will still want you because you are that worth it in the expense!"

"Do whatever you want," Hikari stood up and walked into her room. She doesn't really care. "Lock the door when you go out."

After shutting the door, she looked at the base of her room. For a decently popular model she was living in a boy's room as some might say. She wasn't into the fluffy girly stuff nor did she see the point to decorate her room. She had her picture with her brother on her desk and that for her was a good enough decorations. She didn't need anything else.

_Beep beep!_

Her phone rang. Sneaked an eye on the ID, she crinkled her forehead, "Again?" Her phone showed a very familiar number, the singer Train's. She almost killed Miyako for leaving her number to Train. She didn't hesitate to ignore but it was starting to bug her.

At last, on the 398th time of ringing, she pick it up and rarely, lost her cool. "What?"

"Ara, it's really rare to see the cold model to be in a warm anger," Train joked. Hikari was unsatisfied. Even on phone she could sense his dumb smile. "Are you coping me with the silent treatment now?"

"No," as a matter of fact, she was about to indulge in some serous talking, in other words, "Stop calling me you dumb smiling idiot!"

"Aren't you feeling a little nauseated now?" what kind of question is that?

"What?"

"Being able to give this kind of expression must have been weird for you, who are also known as 'The Cold Model'," Train smirked. Hikari was dumbfounded. She has obviously given no thoughts in being in any sort of way interesting that she was automatically blending herself to this cold mood. Recently, her thoughts expanded into this loathe towards a guy she barely knew.

"Stop calling me."

"Ah, well. Don't think I would give up that easily."

With that she hung up. What does that guy know, anyway? Nobody knew the real her, everyone stamps her as this Cold Model and she simply applied to be just fine on that.

Afterwards, the calling stopped. As if the guy was satisfied by one really short unnecessary conversation. Hikari didn't provide herself to think it through more but at times she was curious on what was the guy's intention. The soulful musician, what does he want with this young model, who apparently think she has none of the advantage at all to meet the guy's attention.

But the fact that she does, will be absurd to her.

"What? A model for a school poster?" Hikari asked. It was school and no jobs were filling in. A few (puppy-eyed) members of the student council approached Hikari at school. New festival will occur and its the best time to allure new students in registering at the Musashi Senior High School. Hikari, known as a popular model in the poster would definitely increase next's year's registration. As some say, boys will be flaunting all over her and girls would follow her steps everywhere. Definitely a vacation of dream. "Isn't that comes of as buying students in? With me as money?"

"Absolutely not! Hikari-sama! You are one of the top students here and your modeling career was just a plus in the A-students zone. Plus, your charismatic look will definitely lure in those fabulous new students! Everything about you is just perfect for our promo! This is in fact the best idea Takaishi Takeru could ever thought of!" those boys could really say everything in unison. Like they were in bind of brains or something. Hikari shrugged. She wasn't intending to flash out in front of her own school.

"Well, tell whoever it is that came up with the idea that I am not interested," Hikari walked off but before her first step came through, those boys stopped her.

"Our Biro is in need of your help! Hikari-sama! We are pledged to do our duty in coherent to the school's benefit!" thats a lie though. They just wanted the model to work with them. "Having you will truly enhance our campaign for new students intake!"

"In fact, your participation will definitely compile the increase of the student's council efficiency," a sudden some what familiar voice came through. Hikari looked back, and saw a smiling guy with glasses and had his jacket's hood on. "Hi, I'm the student council's vice president, Takaishi Takeru. Please to meet you." He held his hand up, but Hikari gave him a stare. It was an obvious cold stare, she wants to punch his smiley face if she could. His smile was nauseating.

"How would it?" Hikari asked, curiosity claims her as she thought she had met him somewhere. Cupcake guy? Must be it.

"Well, first off there are many out there idolize you. I have checked many internet blogs and you are climbing on the chart quite rapidly. Middle schoolers even have fan sites dedicated to you and to observe, those weren't just normal sites, they adore you that they are molding the cold look like you are now," Takeru explained. He smiled when she squirmed a bit, she wasn't comfortable hearing that her celebrity status has rise. Yes, she is a model but she wasn't exactly an attention seeker.

"So? What does that have to do with this school?" Hikari was not interested, not at all.

"Everything," Takeru said. His enthusiasm raised. "The fact that even an idol is a top graded students, you could be a national treasure in future! Those students who would enroll here would have you as a spot on example. Our school's academic result would somehow bloom and from that alone, sports and co-curriculum would not be our only pride. We could be the best school in Japan!" We could see Takeru's enthusiasm in this. But unlike the other members, Takeru has a very determined look, he had his purposes in strengthening his goal.

"I'm not interested," Hikari walked away. Before she vanishes, she could hear Takeru yelling at her.

"Don't think I would give up that easily!" _What? _Hikari looked back at the guy, he was waving and be gone. Why on earth would the same sentence be up?

And so the day went by without problems, except that Hikari's phone buzzing all day. It wasn't Train though. It was Miyako, Surely she should know that it was school hours.

"What?" finally, it was after school hours.

"New job! Stay there!" Miyako ordered. "I'll be there in 5 minutes!"

Hikari waited in front of the school gate, ignoring passing whispers beside her. People stared and left, just like they do everyday. She didn't care most of the time, but it does bug her now and then. She wasn't an object for display. Of course it opposed to the job she's doing but in normal life where she's attending school, she wasn't a camera affection anymore. She should just be a student, nothing more.

"Waiting for someone?" she heard the 'ugly' voice again. Takashi Takeru went down beside her, smirking. It was almost a tease. She didn't reply, concentrating on the road waiting for Miyako to come. Takeru smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not here to force you doing the poster anymore. We already have a done deal with someone else." Hikari thought it out.

"Good," Hikari wasn't really enjoying his company. His vibe had somehow produced the same annoyance that it does with Train. Not that she realized that they were the same person to begin with, but she actually find it confusingly surprising that guys like 'them' were on patrol near her. The smiley guys.

"So, I heard you have made a success in the modeling industry," was he trying to start a conversation? Yes. But it was all honesty, either himself of Train, both didn't know the existence of the model till recently. "That was pretty surprising." This bloomed a question in Hikari, as it was foreign to have someone say that to her.

"Why is that?" even if she urged not to talk to him, she couldn't bother to hide her curiosity.

"Because you don't look like one," that she heard a lot. But the next were new. "And you don't seem to be reprising the image of a top model too."

"What do you mean?" she was confused. Everybody else said her face was the perfect image for modeling. Why does this guy says differently.

"Well, usually models have this kinky side in them, you know, like cascading any fluffy stuff down their isle," Takeru said, smiling a bit remembering another model he knew on the run, Catherine. He almost laughed too. "And you, you seem unbearably normal to have this kind of sensation." A bit straight wasn't he. He was flowers on the smiles but not in his words. That goes through his songs too. He wasn't a boy singing love, he was a boy singing truth.

"Well, sorry if I am not interesting enough for your type of model," Hikari looked away. She fidgeted on how Miyako's 5 minutes turns to be longer than ever.

"Actually, you are interesting to me," Takeru peeked down at her face, which she slightly looked away from his glance. She was hearing tight on everything he says though. "You aren't like any models I knew and so far, definitely more interesting than those kinky stuffs." With this, Hikari felt warmth on her cheeks, and she was not really comfortable with it.

"How have you as a school boy knew so much of models to begin with?" a good question. Takeru was a bit late to reply. "Are you some kind of pervert who takes up all the magazines at the shop just to look at some girls posing? A hentai maybe?" This was not in Takeru's mind and made him laugh, big time. Hikari had her 'Whats so funny' look.

"Seriously, definitely more straight than I am," Takeru hold his breathe for another laugh, a bit flushed. Hikari fluttered a bit but assumed it was because of the annoyance towards his laugh. "You know what, you should change your title. A cold model doesn't really suit you."

"What?" she never really thought about the title but thinking back, she was fine enough with it.

"A bittersweet model. That ought to be somewhere closer to you," Takeru smiled. Again, punch on his face was what Hikari wanted to do.

"Hikari-chan!" they heard a voice huffing through. Miyako arrived, finally. "Sorry I'm late. The car was managing to be older by day! Ara, who's this?"

"Don't mind him," Hikari said, pulling Miyako. "Lets go. We have work to do."

"Ah, no. Our next work is here actually!" Miyako chirped, still managing her breathe to be even. "Do you know any student council member of this school, Hikari-chan?"

"Student council? Don't tell me..." Hikari dropped Miyako's hand, along with her bag. She looked back at Takeru. "The done deal with someone else was..." Her manager Miyako, what have she done?

"Ah, Inoue-san. We talked on the phone just now," Takeru stepped in and held his hand to Miyako. "I'm Vice-President of the Student Council in Musashi Senior High School, Takaishi Takeru. I'm very pleased to have done an agreement with you and your client."

**Present Day**

So the day before turned out to be hectic with Hikari blaming her manager for doing everything without asking her options. Miyako was somehow weirded out by Hikari's new type of emotions, as before, she showed almost none. To see her in anger was somewhat new and kinda refreshing. Hikari on the other hand was surprised how does the Vice President could handle such of money when he seemed before to always try to gain fund for the student council. On the contrary, why did he personally asked that the payment done to be kept secret, and more importantly, to tell the press she worked for free

"He's such a weird guy," Hikari said, being prepped on the make up lounge. She was still unsatisfied with the deal. It was as if something was going on behind her back. She looked around and saw a few set coordinators, a photographer, set assistants and a set director who she recognizes as a professional one. These looked like all the professional photo shoots she had done in the past, and of course, these take lots of money. Where does it came from?

"Urm," she saw a girl standing awkwardly there, wearing the school uniform. Other students were not allowed on set but looking at her pass, she was one of the student council member. She was looking at Hikari, in a way that the model was her idol. She stands uncomfortable with the situation. She expects herself to move nearer to the model and ask for an autograph. Though the model noticing her does not really help her melt the freezing legs.

"Hey you!" a set coordinator was on his way pestering all the equipment on spot and the girl was on his way that he bumped into her. "Don't stand there dumbly you foolish girl! We're on work here." The girl almost cried but a hand took her's.

"I'm sorry. But you should be a gentleman sometimes too, you know," Hikari shot back. She glared at the man. She was the spotlight of the day so the man couldn't have his say on it. He went off shrugging it. "You okay?"

The girl was dumbfounded, flushed as a tomato. Her idol was in front of her. Hikari had this loads with male but not recently at all with female fans. They squeal at times but to have this utmost reaction was kinda soothing somehow. A feeling of someone really looking up to her.

"I.. I... I'm... S.. So.. Sorry!" the girl stuttered, clutching her autograph book. She backed away an inch or two. On far distance, Takeru saw the incident, stopped to watch this entertainment. What was the model's action?

"Hey, I don't eat people you know," Hikari smiled, a warmth came in on the blond boy who was looking. She seldom gave one but when she does, it was the entire honesty in her that was on the smile. He somehow couldn't bare it as he feels this fuzzy feeling inside that it made him uncomfortable and walked away.

"So you're one of the student council member," Hikari asked, back to being prepped again. She brought along the girl she saved who was named Juri with her. "Position?"

"I'm the treasurer," she said, somewhat more comfortable talking to Hikari right now. "We at the student council really appreciate what you have been doing, Yagami-san. And for free, that was actually very generous of you."

This thought bothers her. Everyone else thought it was for free but the fact that she was lumped with huge amount of money was basically a sick mention in her heart. Felt as if she was a fake model, like every model in the industry was. She usually thinks the mighty of herself to not be a bait of money, but seems like she does now.

"This really is another miracle by the vice-president," Juri stated. This attends Hikari's notice.

"Why do you say that?"

"Eh, because, the vice president always had his ways to save the student council," this was interesting to Hikari. "I'm the treasurer so I knew sometimes the budget for the student council was off, and sometimes a bit stretched to a wholesome of problems. But he always had his way, Takaishi-sempai. He always took in the problematic account book and have it all done by the next morning. He even compromised you to be in our new school's poster, that is enough to say he is in fact a very caliber leader."

"Or maybe just some dumb rich kid who swags money everywhere," Hikari whispered. Juri didn't catch her phrase. "Never mind."

So Hikari went on set, which everything was in place. The annoying Takeru was also there, smiling his way up to the point it cracks Hikari's nerves. He saw her coming and somewhat leading her on the couch they were using.

"Thanks again for doing this," he almost chirped.

"Well, you are paying me," she offered no silence on that if it was him as the opponent.

"In fact I am, I hope it was enough," now she feels as if she was just whoring on the money, it was uncomfortable. "A model like you should receive gold." The other statement somewhat flatters her, gives her a sooth, but she was still unsatisfied with it, that she urges to do something that her manager would kill her for it.

"I'm not receiving any payment from you," this surprised Takeru, a lot but somehow totally believable after a few chat with her, "I'm doing it for free as it was already stated in the air. Since there are no black and white agreement, this should be fine. And," she looked down, a bit embarrassed that she was not doing this before. "This is my school too, so I'll take it to be a favor for my school."

Takeru smiled, with no intention of humility. "Whatever you want, Bittersweet Model."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the late update! Go so busy with college that I almost deserted this fic! Anyway, all good, as I am trying my best to keep the story alive! I really appreciate your reviews and your charming messages to me. It is very flattering and a good push for me to update more!**

**THANK YOU GUYS!**


	4. Goddess

**Bittersweet Model**

**Shot 4 : Goddess**

"You know! That's how the student council rolls! Effectively!" Hikari looked back, bored at the noisy Takaishi Takeru in lunch time. Even from the other side of the field she could hear his enthusiasm. His laughing spree, it never ends.

"What the hell is that guy is so happy about?" Hikari looked at the blond, who seemed to always fit his glasses up and either a hat or a hoodie on. "All the time." A warm feeling embraced, but she grasped that feeling as being annoyed, yet again.

Hikari passed the poster with her face on it. It did as it should, there were lots of new enrolment afterwards. She smiled, even if she doesn't show it much, she loved the poster. It made her feel appreciated, and somehow, genuine. It was honest, no unordinary poses, just stand up straight, being a student, a position she liked even more.

"Yagami-san," she looked back, saw a line of boys feeding red tomatoes on their faces, each holding a love letter. "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

The 20th rejection she had made, she was already finding a way to stop anymore male species from existing. Then the worst came in when the 21st male called on her, who is also the despicable guy she was trying to avoid. "Oy, Bittersweet Model!"

"Stop calling me that dummy," it seemed more casual than before though. It feels as if they were closer. If not many, majority thought the way too naïve Takaishi Takeru had tamed the cold model, Yagami Hikari. Also caused Hikari the recent flood of love letters from most of the boys, as they now know, the model is not as cold as they think she was. Maybe there were chances. Or apparently, maybe not.

"You know what, being mysterious will never get you a boyfriend," Takeru teased. He had bread with him and a carton of coffee.

"I don't seem to have a problem in that department, since everyone seems to want to get in my knickers or something this time around," she was blunt about it. Takeru was not shocked but it did surprise him how she had reacted. She has become much more interesting by day.

"So, you're a relationship type of girl?" Takeru asked. This surprised her, as no one ever asked, not even Miyako. To be honest, she had never dated. It never occurred to her. She was too busy working on leaving her old home, and now she realized, she never act like normal teenagers do.

"I guess I am," she never dated, but she surely knew that she doesn't want to be played around if she has a boyfriend, and that she surely as hell won't play with a person's emotion.

"Cute."

"What?" Hikari looked at him, and realized that his face was about an inch from her. She froze, wouldn't dare to move, as he was so near, she could feel his warm breathe on her face. What was he doing so near?

"Really, a great skin complexion," he finally spoke. _What? _"There had been rumours that on magazines, they airbrush your flaw. But then even from this near, you look nearly flawless." Takeru pulled back, somewhat grateful to the new information he had.

"_What is up with this guy? Weirdo!"_ within a few days that passed, it is true that Hikari herself felt a change in her, somehow, the incident that froze her, was somehow melting. And it's all because this pass few days, this guy, who she despised so much, affected her with his smile.

"It's obvious that the make up helped," Hikari never really felt easy with him, and never tried, but she was now somehow, that she recognized his dull smile to vary at times. Like whenever he was being silly, when he was teasing or when he was just being kind. "I mean there is no one who is flawless but a goddess."

"I've seen a goddess before," within that, Hikari saw the smile she never had thought would have come from him. A sad smile.

"Jessica Alba. What a babe!" in a second, he changed to his teasing smile. But somehow, that small sad smile was something else, something that the guy painfully kept. Or at least, that's how she saw it.

"Who are you?" she let it slip, ignorant that she was being blunt. Takeru was surprised by her question. "You seem to be very loud but decidedly being very mysterious at the same time. You always let that hood and glasses not show your true image, because I can very much see how you have a useless glass on. And to be honest, when people talk about how annoying you are, you seem pretty pleased because somehow, it keeps them away. So, who are you?"

Takeru was dumbfounded at first, but regained his ability to enclose the deal fast, by being somewhat honest.

"Okay, so my persona in this school is pretty weird but I don't really hide myself at all. You think I have something going on at the back of my palm, of course I do. Everyone does. I choose not to show it. But doesn't mean I'm hiding as well. I pretty much show who I am right now, not somebody else. Like you are," he smiled, and it somehow nudged a blush on Hikari's cheeks.

"I don't really show myself a lot, if you are blinded enough not to see that," Hikari looked away. She almost stomped due to the weak legs she suddenly had.

"I can see that you're warming up to me," the guy teased, he was almost making fun of her.

"Am not! Now get lost!" amazingly, a pretty long conversation with a guy who was not her brother. She distanced, well scratch that as she doesn't even care if guys were existing. But this guy, was somehow popping in without her conscious.

"You like me don't you?" he teased again.

"I don't, annoying!" true that she was warming up to him. Everyone in their school noticed how the cold model, Yagami Hikari, actually showed expressions What was a mystery was how did Takaishi Takeru, the dork, knew how to do that?

* * *

"What are you doing exactly?" Ken asked while they took a cab back home. Takeru, who nuzzled his head on the door looked up, not getting what Ken was saying.

"What did I do exactly?" he squinted his eyes, trying to scan his best friend's mind.

"You and that model. What is it that you have in mind, exactly?" Ken saw a smirk on Takeru, which means he wanted to make a joke out of it. "Be honest or I swear I'll slice your precious Les Paul into pieces."

"Hey, don't hurt my Les Paul okay!" for the love of his guitar, joke was over. "She was... Interesting. Thats all."

"Interesting?" Ken was a little shocked. "As in you like her?"

Takeru looked at him and laughed. "You know thats impossible, Ken-chan! I mean, she's interesting, thats all. You don't quite meet girls like her everyday. A very honest and brutally intelligent girl." Takeru slowed his murmur now. "I like her but nothing more than a very interesting new model." He was somehow casting a double standard.

Ken sighed. "Your aloof in words is diminished now, you are doubting your own words," he heard a 'huh' from Takeru. "It could happen you know, liking another girl. Don't let the past fool you into nonsense."

"It couldn't, and it wont. What could this Yagami Hikari do to me, I mean?" with this, he was asking himself. True, for the past few days he had been hoping to bump into her, having a few short words and surprisingly, just looking at her reaction towards his presence would be enough. He was denying any sorts of feeling and he was confident saying it but the more he thinks about it, the more he felt irrational.

He was nervous now. He nudged Ken hard on his elbow. "Whats with this, Ken? Cool down with the questions."

"I should be asking you, why the crack of nerve, Takeru?" with this, the road home was quiet and with Takeru doubting his own feelings, he left it off with a clear mind, shoving down any side that clarifies that he might actually developed a new feeling towards a girl.

"It can't be," he broke the silent. "You know how I was with _her_, Ken. You know how I was when I..."

"I was there, and I'm just saying that it is possible that..."

"No, it isn't," he was set down on that.

"Don't deny..." Ken knew Takeru wouldn't take anything he said, so he just back out, silencing himself, once more.

* * *

"Look at this!" Miyako held up high a CD from the singer Train, who of course featured Hikari on the cover. "And the media are hyping on 'Who this new model is!' Of course its you!"

"Sure," Hikari finished her dinner and got up to do her dishes.

"Yagami Hikari! Do you not see how flawless you are here! All of Japan root for this guy and with you on his album cover, they'll be rooting for you too!" Miyako literally hopped and wagged her imaginary tail.

"Or tearing me into pieces because I took him away from his lover, Catherine," Hikari placed her washed plates on the rack, and took a glass for a cool water.

"Oh, Catherine," Miyako said. "I don't know whether it was true or not but rumors has it that it is all over. Catherine is a goddess of course but she is a little bit childish for his taste." _Goddess? _Somehow the word tingled a bit in Hikari's heart. Miyako put the CD into Hikari's hand. "Just listen to his music and you'll know, it ain't rainbows and ponies but Catherine are all about rainbows and ponies. That says a thing or two."

"Yeah, sure," with that, she was off to bed. But she couldn't sleep, but wonders on the word 'goddess'. It didn't link at all but somehow, she feels that it should.

_"I've seen a goddess before."_

_"Catherine is a goddess of course."_

"That idiot's goddess was the freaking Jessica Alba and the other idiot's goddess fetishes on rainbows and ponies, so good night and sleep well, Hikari," she told herself, twice. But neither worked as she still feels as if there was a hidden link somewhere, something she doesn't know. "Maybe Takaishi's goddess was Catherine?" she bails in the information, and it sounded wrong, for whatever reasons. "Of course not, silly. Stop searching for ideas! Now sleep!"

After a full 10 minutes, Hikari's eyes were still fully opened. She now ponders on who was Takaishi's goddess. Even alone, she was afraid to admit the jealousy she has for this unknown woman. She was slightly sure Takeru was covering up instantly, when there was something behind those words.

_"Catherine is a goddess of course but she is a little bit childish for his taste."_

She remembered Miyako's full statement and now ponders on what was the musician's type of girl? She looked at the CD on her desk, and remembered her duty day with the musician. He looks like a person who prefers jumpy joyful chicks, so why is it the other way round according to Miyako?

Hikari got up and put Train's album on play, shockingly even for her. A slow music tune came in and she checked the first song's title. "Not Juliet". A very simple song about a girl and a guy meet but shouldn't be together even if they love each other very much. "Very dark indeed." She listened to each songs very carefully and now she knew what Miyako meant. The guy wasn't even pestering love bug on his album. It was very soulful and very real. No rainbows and ponies.

The last song played and it was titled "Your Curls" which was very hip and cheeky. She smiled as it was a song about a girl who he loves to just watch and see her reaction towards things around her, how she sit, how she speaks, it was very naturally a feel good song. But the end line caught her by a surprise.

_"Now you said goodbye, and I love you enough to just wait."_

Somehow, it felt a little more now. Somehow, this song, the more cheeky song has a whole other meaning towards it. Hikari pestered on the idea that there was someone out there who she somewhat knew was not Catherine, had taken Train's heart, and this topples her balance a bit.

"What the hell, Hikari!" she was now tired, and realized she was going back and forth wondering between the two guys she can't stand. She punched the stop button and grumbled on her bed. She was confused now on why the sudden interest on these two new guys in her life?

On other hand, Train or Takeru was doing much worse on thinking of that one girl that messed up his mind.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the long update because I have just entered my busiest semester in college and everything seemed so hectic now. Its short but its full of what I call secrets to be unveiled in later chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. I Wanna Date You

**Bittersweet Model**

**Shot 5 : I Wanna Date You **

"So I didn't get much sleep last night," Train pulled his guitar to his lap in the recording studio, trying to cover his red eyes with his Ray Bans while getting ready to record a song. "So today would not be my best, just warning you, Kogoro." Behind the glass was a brown haired man in his 40's named Yamazaki Kogoro, the producer of his albums. He sure wasn't satisfied with Train's haggard appearance today.

"Who's the girl?" every other crew including Ken looked at Kogoro. Train was quiet, pretending not to listen. He strummed a few chords. "I said who's the girl?" Kogoro raised his voice. He was not in any mood for Train's debacles.

"No one," Train strummed another chord while tuning his guitar. When he was satisfied, "I'm ready."

"Listen son, I am not pleased with this sort of rebel thing you've got going on," Kogoro stepped in to stop a crew from recording. He wasn't starting anything until Train is fully ready.

"What rebel? Geez Kogoro-kun, are you okay?" Train kept being uninterested with the topic.

"You're acting like a moron now, like you did with that bloody bitch of an actress," this interrupts the rage in Train as he stormed off the isolation booth to the control room and pulled Kogoro's collar. The smile that he always wear was gone. He was a different type of person now, or easier to say, he was who he was.

"You fucking old man, you say those words again I'm gonna fucking kill you and it doesn't matter that you are fucking with my own mother, I swear I'll mark my own words with blood," he let Kogoro go and went out from the studio.

Kogoro looked at Ken, who was dumbfounded completely by the situation. "What the hell is wrong with that boy?"

"Apparently you chose the perfect wrong words, Yamazaki-san," Ken answered. "You know how he is hyper sensitive on the topic."

"It's almost a year and he should be over her by now," Kogoro straightened his collar.

Ken gave a hard laugh. "Maybe that's why you aren't his dad."

* * *

"So we have this 2 piece we would like you to wear, then we'll go ahead on the evening gowns and you should be able to help with choosing the accessories," a nice girl helped Hikari on her next photo shoot. It was for a teen magazine, which ought to be fine since Hikari is a teen herself, but the photographer (he's famous too and very strict) had problems with Hikari's looks.

With lavender ruffled blouse paired with white satin minis and black pumps, Hikari strut her stuff. But it didn't work.

"Can you give me a smile," usually she cooperates (though it was a cold smile) but today, she didn't feel like faking anything so she refused. "Smile, a little?" still no good respond. The photographer was getting a little frustrated with Hikari that he opts a 15 minutes time out. That was not a good thing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miyako smacked Hikari's arm.

"My job?"

"You're job is to model not to stare down the photographer till he gets mad! What's wrong with you?" Miyako could see Hikari was tired. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeap," she lied, "Soundly," lied again.

"Okay, let's get you a nice cappuccino and make you re-energized okay," Miyako shake the hell of Hikari's thin figure. "Energized! Yes!" It definitely didn't help.

Hikari held her face in her palms, she didn't know what was going on with her nor did she know what to do. All she felt were blank, and she thought she was already blank before. Yesterday, she commits into figuring a guy she loathes the most, technically two but one shines to the other more. Takaishi Takeru, so mysterious, yet so open. He jumps around a lot in her opinion, but it was ridiculous to have such a hidden connection to him.

"Bittersweet model, huh?" it felt like her, though admitting was worse than suicide.

She felt a smile, which was odd for her. She doesn't recognize any of those feelings, but it was nice, and she didn't feel wrong to keep it. What ignites it? It's horrid to even figure out.

After the break, surprisingly the shoot went smoothly, with one model in front of the lens smiling in her own true heart.

* * *

Train transformed back to Takeru, this time a cap and big glasses. He was strolling in the park. No one recognized him. As someone told him before, big glasses, hoods and hats get too many attention that people who turned their heads to look looked away in a split second. It is half a second too short to scan his face.

Takeru shifted his phone open, 3 missed calls from Ken. He smiled remembering their treaty of only 3 times on everything. If one didn't answer his phone for 3 times, means he doesn't want to be bothered or just busy. "He knows me too well."

He got texts too and he almost bet that it was Ken. Though it was his mother.

"_Kogoro told me what happened. Takeru, maybe it's time for you to come home. Love, Mom."_

"And bothering her relationship with Kogoro-kun? I don't think so," Takeru smiled. He had to admit, he missed his mom. But he was old enough to take care of himself. If he is still under her care, she wouldn't be able to date normally, being a single mum and all. Takeru wants her to be just single. Which she is. She found love in Yamazaki Kogoro, in his opinion it was weird enough to fall for that kind of man. Or his dad.

To correct, Takeru was actually grateful to Kogoro, and liked him enough for him to be in his family for the rest of his life. Once in past he admitted he would like his parents to mend their marriage, but what is not meant to be is just not, and he understands that perfectly. Plus, Kogoro was the one who actually helped to pull him from his darker days in life, twice. He introduced music to Takeru, taught him the brightest work of Mozart to the darkest ring of Eminem. He gave Takeru a chance to pull himself together. In all, Kogoro actually saved him.

"Kogoro-kun is Kogoro-kun I guess. Shit, I'm the silliest person ever now," Takeru admits. Kogoro has his own ways in things and he is a bit harsh, but to doubt that he's right is just insane.

"You twerp, I know you're sulking in this corner," a small stone hit his back. He turned around, it was his dad, Ishida Hiroki.

"Mom sent you here?" of course, it was embarrassing enough to have his father here that he almost didn't want to make any eye contact with his dad.

"Nope, that guy Kogoro did, surprisingly. Said something about how he's never gonna be a good dad or something," Hiroki said, placing his seat beside Takeru. "Anyway, you said a lot of... interesting stuff. Haha, whatever. I guess you and your brother got that foul mouth from me. But including your mother in a foul language, what's going on here, son?"

Takeru really didn't want to talk about it, because he himself wasn't sure on what is bothering him. So he kept quiet.

"And the mention of that actress set you off I heard," Hiroki said and this made Takeru tense. The rage towards Kogoro began to build up again. But he wasn't letting of a sudden rage now, he was calmed down. So he kept in.

"You know bad things happened to people who keep to themselves," Hiroki added. Takeru was still silent. "Like Kurt Cobain, had a wife, had a daughter, but still, die alone. Sad isn't it?"

"Um, Kurt Cobain died because he believes in Nirvana, dad, and no I am not talking about his band itself. Rest in peace Mr. Cobain," Takeru felt a little relief. His dad's way to advice his sons were purely animated. It lifts his burdened shell a bit.

"My point is, don't silent yourself and thought people would be happy at that. I'm sure I'm not happy seeing you here sulking," now things got serious. His dad was very concerned. Though he continued his preach in a very high pitched animated voice, "Instead of sulking, go hit some girls. I know your fans out there wouldn't mind getting it on for one night only. You've got my genes obviously, you'll have plenty worry off in just a week."

"_Dad, does he really know what he's saying most of the time?" _Takeru thought.

"What I mean is, don't close yourself to anyone Takeru," he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Not anymore in my opinion. You are still young, you've got a whole life ahead of you. It really is a fascinating world out there, you'll see."

Takeru looked at his dad. How wise he can be, and he envied him. How he manages to see past the negativity. He may smile more than his sarcastic breed dad but he knew one thing, his dad is happy, happier than he had ever been. Marriage was hard for him, and to end it was even harder, he had said once. But he never regrets it, the divorce or the marriage itself. "That's just an experience," as he always mention to his sons.

"You wanna know something dad," Takeru finally spoke. "You should lay off the chasing girls term, its frequently annoying. And you're old."

"You bloody bastard!" he took his son's neck around his arm and ruffled his cap away.

* * *

"So apparently I wanna go on a date with you," Takeru said while smiling like a puppy to Hikari. They were in cooking class, or HER cooking class. He told the teacher it was so important and started yapping other rubbish that made the teacher shut him up by allowing him. Always worked.

Hikari was not paying attention to him. He was just noise and she could handle noise.

"Hey? Chef...?" Takeru called her again, still no attention. "If you don't drop the heat there I'm pretty sure you'll burn the egg." Hikari pretended she wasn't listening but quickly dropped the heat. She could smell a small burn while doing so, and she wasn't fascinated that he was right. When she glanced up, he had this 'I told you so' face.

"Just shut up."

"Not saying a word," Takeru pulled a stool chair and positioned himself comfortably in front of Hikari's counter.

So the next half an hour was just Takeru looking over Hikari's cook (plus the teacher asking him to leave every decent 5 minutes) and Hikari trying every bit of her nerve to ignore him. She was successful in doing that, but not much of success in her cooking. She carried her mother's genes of being useless in the kitchen. It was always her brother or dad that handled the kitchen.

"_Dad," _she thought. She remembers how much she enjoyed her dad's cooking. It was always delicious. Perfection on the way he flips the egg on the pan, how he stews the soup . _"Stupid Hikari, you're not supposed to miss him."_

"Hey," she heard Takeru stopping the silence. What else does he have to say to annoy her? "You okay? You suddenly looked tense." Hikari looked at him. Maybe he's not that bad.

"I'm fine," she wasn't lying. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you can't cook and your sauce is burning," to her left, she saw her pan of red sauce giving a weird smell plus changing into a weird colour.

"Crap!" she immediately took the pan but forgot the gloves. Thus, she tripped the pan on the floor with half of the hot sauce on her hand and the rest on the floor. The teacher and all other students looked at Hikari's counter. Hikari, who was ignoring her injury immediately took all the napkins and wiped the floor. Curses could be heard under her breath.

"Are you okay, Yagami?" the teacher came to look.

"Yeah, I'm fi..."

"She needs the infirmary, look at her hand," Takeru took her hand and pointed at the red mess on it. It was burning when Takeru lifts it and Hikari automatically had pain on her face.

"Oh dear God," the teacher looked at Takeru. "Since you have so much time with her, bring her to the infirmary." In other words, she was saying, 'I know you were bothering her, look at what you have done.'

"But the mess..." Hikari stuttered.

"Others can do the job. Come on Yagami!" Takeru pulled her away from her counter by pulling her healthy hand, off they are from the cooking lab, charging for the infirmary. All the while he was not letting go of Hikari's hand.

"Hey you, I'm..."

"Fine. Fabulous. Fantastic. Good but we are still going to the infirmary," Takeru gripped her hand more, knowing the girl could run off easily. "Maybe there we can have our first date."

Hikari made a face of 'No freaking way'. Takeru laughed it off.

They arrived at the infirmary, and Hikari had never been to the infirmary before. She was healthy as a horse her entire life, except before when she was 5. Takeru knocked twice. No answer. Takeru knocked again.

"Hello? Anybody here?" the door wasn't locked so he dragged it open. No one was present. "I guess Kido-kun is on his break."

"Kido-kun?"

"Yeah, he's the intern doctor here. He was in his senior year when we were a freshman," Takeru explained, examining the room for some meds. He knew Kido wouldn't mind.

"For a weird guy like you to know a doctor well," Hikari stopped there and Takeru waited for the continuation, waiting for a 'Is definitely cool' from Hikari. "Is definitely that the doctor is weird enough too."

Takeru chuckled, he was wounded, somehow in a funny childish way. "Definitely bitter."

"If the doctor isn't here, I may as well leave," she was about to release her hand from Takeru, but Takeru pulled her into a seat. He was being very forceful.

"Now stay there, I'll take some meds for you," he goes around the infirmary scanning for a suitable med. Hikari sighed and stared at him. He had this very serious face on him, which is not what she thought she would ever see. She smiled a bit, warming to him again. _"He must be a warlock or something, that fool."_

"Okay, got it," he had an ointment in his left hand and a tongs snipping to a cotton wool. He took the ointment and poured a bit on the wool. He put the two down and took a tissue to wipe off the sauce on Hikari's hand. After the red sauce was gone, Hikari could see her hand was as red as the sauce.

"It's not that bad," she has her ego.

"No it's not obviously," Takeru became sarcastic. He took the wool with the poured ointment and swipe it slowly on Hikari's hand. He was being very delicate because Hikari couldn't feel any pain. She just felt a shivering rush in her with a warm hand mending hers. She looked clearly at Takeru. Behind those glasses, were pretty long lashes, and blue eyed. Beneath the cap he's wearing were blond hair, did he dyed it because it's uncommon for Japanese people to have blond hair. Hikari thought "No way" since it looks real enough. She traced down towards his hands, very long fingers. _"Like a musicians. What does he play? Guitar? Piano?"_

Takeru put down the wool and stood up. "I'm going to get some bandages, wait here." For when he walks away to the storage room, Hikari realized how tall Takeru was. 6ft, Maybe a little of 6ft1. She never scrutinize a detail of a person before, let alone a guy, and because it was weird for her, she kept telling herself _"Stupid. Stupid."_

While he was away, the door was suddenly dragged open and there was this blue haired guy with glasses, wearing the doctor's coat (guess he's Kido-kun), face a little pale from God knows what and he was catching his breath. Seems like he was running. He looked at Hikari who stared back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A patient," Hikari showed her bruised hand.

"Ah! We must get you some meds!" he ran to the storage room, clumsily spilling the papers on the desk to some bottles of pills. In Hikari's mind, there is no way he could be a doctor. He was too clumsy. _"Like I've guesses, weird like the blondie too."_

Kido was about to enter the storage room when Takeru was about to go out. They stumbled into each other. While Takeru managed his balance, Kido was on the floor.

"Ah, about time you show up," Takeru said in a crooked voice.

"I got bad food yesterday and couldn't help but have myself to the toilet all the time," Kido held his tummy, feeling it spinning again. "God, I think I need to go again. Wait, maybe not."

"Don't worry, I got everything covered here. By the way, Yagami Hikari, Kido Joe. Kido Joe, Yagami Hikari," Takeru again took Hikari's hand and slowly covered it up with the bandage he took. He was doing a rather fine job with it. Kido peek on it and smiled.

"You've learn much from me I see," Kido was smiling, squinting his eyes.

"I did."

"Learn what?" Hikari asked. She was curious.

"That," Kido pointed at Hikari's almost done bandaged hand. "This kid over here used to do lots of troubles when he was in middle school. He creates most of the troubles here."

"If you were in middle school, why do you create most troubles in a high school?" Hikari got a good point. Takeru glared at Kido, he didn't want to talk about it but obviously there were no way out of it.

"Ha! That's because he thinks he's a hot shot here, messing with the seniors. A little masochist I'd say," Kido laughed. Hikari looked at Takeru, who stayed silent. She knew there were much more. "He always ends up in the infirmary, this room right here, and I was the assistant student that time, and as you see there on your hand, I'm a pretty good teacher aren't I?" He was right, the bandage was perfectly placed.

"I didn't know you weren't a geek back then," Hikari shot back. Takeru, who stayed silent before gave a smirk, breathing 'Shut up'.

So Hikari ended up getting the rest of day off as cooking class was her last period before gym, and obviously she wouldn't be playing volleyball with that hand. Takeru was by her side all along when she sat in front of school, waiting for Miyako to fetch her (she called her before Takeru had any ideas to send her home and know her address and then became a frequent stalker, just no).

"How come it's still a no? I fixed your hand," Takeru said, still insisting on a date.

"You're the reason behind it that my hand was burnt," Hikari said, knowing that is not true. And she knew Takeru will just rub it again on her face.

"Not my fault that you can't cook," Takeru smiled while Hikari stared annoyingly at him.

"What? You're saying you're a good cook yourself?" Hikari thought there was no way a guy like him knows how to cook.

"Yeah, I am pretty much the iron chef compared to you," he sneered.

"That's not possible."

"It sure is. My brother and I inherited my mum's Italian good chef blood. Ask me any dish and it would be piece of cake," he was confident, and pretty weird for a guy to admit that he likes cooking. "I take that every mother is a good cook so you'll get there when you get your first born." His intention was to comfort her.

"My mum is not a good cook," Hikari suddenly spoke. "So that is a theory you can't use."

"Oh, so you've inherited the bad genes I see," Takeru said. "But then the other theory was when you can't cook yourself, you'll always get a husband that can. I'm sure your dad cook well."

Hikari was suddenly feeling uncomfortable with where the conversation is going. Not that she was comfy before but this was somehow the one thing she never wants to speak of. When it started off talking about her dad, she felt some kind of temper somehow.

"Look, I've said before earlier that I don't want to date you and clearly again I will say, I don't want to date you. So just leave me alone and stop bugging with my life," Hikari could be seen being as strong as she could to not let her tears fall. She's been too warm towards him that the walls that she had built to keep her strength were breaking.

She couldn't have that,

Miyako came in time and in seconds, she was gone. Takeru looked at her vanishing.

"So fragile. I've mistaken her."

**TBC**

**Again, college = no time for fictions. Damnit! Enjoy!**


	6. Les Paul and Louis Vutton

**Bittersweet Model**

**Shot 6 : Les Paul and Louis Vutton**

"So she actually said no to you?" Ken and Takeru were at each end of the kotatsu for dinner. Winter arrived sooner this year. Ken had his ramen cup and Takeru had his tea who nodded a bit when asked. "No to Train? Wow, that is something."

"Actually it was no to Takaishi Takeru," Takeru put down his tea. "Which means I have another chance, as the soulful musician Train. Catherine's party is coming up this Saturday, and I need you to send one invitation to her."

Ken gave him a one note look when Takeru handed him the invitation, but he didn' t take it.

"What? Listen, I did ask Catherine before okay. And she was fine, as long as you are there, she doesn't care for the other guests," Takeru set the invitation in front of Ken. He still didn't touch it, showing a part of refusal.

Ken's cheeks burns but he shook his head for more subtle expression. "It's not that you moron."

"Then what?" Takeru snatched a manga while having to lie down, with his legs in the kotatsu. He asked but he knew very well what his friend meant.

"You don't really date, not anymore anyway. This feels weird," Ken said it smoothly.

"I prefer to use the term that I don't date regularly, makes me more like a decent loyal guy. Don't you think?" Takeu flipped through his manga. "And no I am not being weird. I just asked a girl out and she refused maybe because I'm wearing an oversized glasses with green beanie. It is just not appealing you know."

"Are you over _her_?" a simple clean cut question. Silence disturbed them. It didn't seem like Takeru would like to answer the question. As always, he denied any access to those questions, ever. Ken sighed and finished his ramen before getting up to go to the kitchen.

But things were different now as Takeru spoke, "I'm still not over her, of course. She was the best thing that happened in my life. It was never in my choice to be over her. "

Ken looked at Takeru, with their gaze being blocked by the manga Takeru held. Though he could see how hurt Takeru was just by admitting what he had.

"Yet, this girl, who is as bitter as a grumpy old man, actually made me re-think of my choices. I am still blunt to what I really feel, but none of the less, I want to get closer to her and actually get over my past," Takeru spoke.

Ken was surprised to this new revelation. There was a different projection towards this Takeru. His friend is somewhat happier, leaner about things and more honest. It's been awhile, and for that while was majorly excruciating for Takeru who keeps every real emotions inside. He was glad.

Ken walked back to the kotatsu and took the invitation. Takeru looked by his manga to Ken.

"I'll see what I can do, so you better make sure everything ends well, and not to ruin Catherine's party," Ken said. "And please don't let any identity slip to the wrong person."

"Sure," Takeru said. "But I can't promise you on Cathy's party thing, you know she sucks at planning a decent one."

Ken gave a glare.

"Joking." Not really.

* * *

Hikari snuggled inside her warm blankets and tried not to acknowledge the pile of clothes in front of her. She had a photo shoot for a fashion line and the stylists give the models free clothes off the rack as further gratitude and since Hikari was yet again the star of the shoot, she gets more privileges on the free clothes. Hikari actually pick a pair of cute black vintage Louis Vutton shoes. She seldom liked fashion but she really liked those shoes.

Then why the pile of clothes?

Miyako went ahead by grabbing everything she could. She was also Hikari's unofficial stylist, which she said above million times that Hikari needed a wardrobe check.

"_Image is important, it defines who you are! When you are wearing that (jeans and t-shirt) you look like someone who works at a doughnut shop!" _Hikari could still hear Miyako's voice in her head as her homework for today was to take in one dress to Catherine De Armand's birthday party.

That was another thing that was on her mind. **His **manager came to her house to privately deliver the invitation. Hikari could imagine Train's smirking and it annoys her.

"What is he up to now?"

Unconsciously she punched the play button to her cd player which had Train's album in it. She listened carefully words by words and tried to allocate his real self. She felt the only part that is fully honest is his music. No bullshit, just honest feelings.

His real self? She felt like he was wearing a mask, but so is everyone. There was not much of honesty walking around, definitely not from her, but the brilliance (she won't admit that) of the songs were delicious, perfect and beaming of truth.

"Shit," Hikari whispered, smiling a bit. "I'm losing my mind."

"_So apparently I wanna go on a date with you,"_ whoa that cam suddenly out of nowhere. Hikari shot up from her bed, cheeks slightly burns. She won't admit the little flip of butterflies she had when he asked her out. She was beating herself for it.

Of course, she had to fight her feelings of regret to say no to him. "It definitely was a right thing to do. It definitely was, yeah, it was." She knew that her own heart speaks differently but her logic in her brain surrounded her.

Hikari stood up and scanned the pile of clothes. "Anything would do." She just picked up a green sequenced dress and threw it over the chair. "There, chosen, done."

Hikari resumed back to her original position but before snuggling inside her blanket again she saw the Louis Vutton shoes she picked. She looked back at the sequenced dress and immediately took it throw it back into the pile. She thought they don't fit together. Instead of scanning she actually took a look at each dress. Unlike the usual of fitting a pair of shoes to a dress she actually was trying to fit a dress to a pair of shoes.

She liked those shoes and to be exact it was the first time she felt like a girl, feeling giddy on a fashion item. Yes, she was a model but that doesn't mean she necessarily curl her hair every morning or jump in joy for news of high end fashion. She came for the money and since selling her body this way was better than selling it the other way (if you are blunt enough, sex), she opt for it, and to be surprisingly good at it never was a great point in her life.

Hikari stacked away the 'No's and the 'Maybe's in different piles. Most of the 'No's were all plunging necklines or overly sequenced. "What was Miyako thinking?" She looked through the 'Maybe's and one dress to another had she thrown into the other pile. She didn't stop until she found a navy blue mini dress that was finely cut into a one shoulder. While it was a mini dress, it didn't really call in slutty.

Hikari even put in on to check if it fits, and it definitely does. Nicely curved on her body. She took her Louis Vuttons and wore it. It was perfectly matched. She was glad. Then it was the hair, should she put her hair up or just let it down, curled or straight? Her mind suddenly sprung on a date strolling down with Takeru with the same dress and the same shoes.

"Looks like you were preparing for a date," Miyako suddenly entered her room. Hikari wanted to refute while deleting the imagination of her actually strolling down the park with Takeru, but Miyako cut her in. "Of course I know you better that you did this so you won't hear me bumbling over this Saturday and look you actually had Train's song on so I won't be buzzing on you having no taste in music."

Hikari fell silent for while before, "Exactly."

"Seriously, this is the first time I see you taking this much effort so Hikari," Miyako clasped Hikari's hands with her. "Congratulations for finally sinking some sympathy on your poor manager! I knew there was a kind spirit in that little body of yours!"

Hikari was dumbfounded. Who wouldn't if they hung out with Miyako. It's another surreal thing that Miyako could work out a work deal with anyone. But maybe because she was crazy enough to actually get very good deals for a newcomer such as Hikari.

"Hey Miyako," she asked slowly, curious of something. "If I told you that I actually felt giddy to dress up to go on a date with a boy," she gulped. "What would you say?"

"I say no freaking way," of course she would. "You are not at all that type and I'm the nearest to what you call family now and of course I knew you best."

Hikari fell silent again. It was true that Miyako is the nearest family to her now, but she felt an eager to disagree with some of her statement, not knowing why she even had this eagerness.

Miyako saw Hikari's sudden silence and sighed while smiling.

"No matter what, you are still a teenage girl I guess," she patted Hikari's head. "Of course you don't wanna hear that you are not at all like a girl, or hear that you are always so heartless to a bumbling 22 years old manager." It wasn't that but it was true in a way.

"But it's all true," Miyako had to add while grinning. She ruffled Hikari's hair. "Though I know you for one, are a very good girl."

Miyako smiled genuinely. Truth to be told, Miyako was crazy enough to have her as a client. Hikari was a pain in the ass all the time but Miyako still stuck to her, and at times even if she brought up the money topic, it never strung Miyako as a gold digger. She was gnuine to bring Hikari on the modelling spotlight, because as Miyako had said to her on their first meeting, _"I see potential and I want everybody else to see it!"_

"Well, this is a weird situation between us. Touchy feely," Miyako said. "I'm feeling a little sick, I'm gonna go." Before she exited Hikari's room, she pointed out that Hikari should let her hair down as she is still young.

Hikari looked at the mirror with a blank stare. "Whatever." She was back normal now as she stopped Train's track on her radio. Or was she?

* * *

"Okay, what are we doing here?" Ken asked. They were in a music shop, accurately on the guitar lane. Train was smiling hugely while looking through the Gibson and Fender. "Dude, what are we doing here?"

"Searching for a gift for Cathy duh," Train scanned each guitar one by one.

"You wanna give Catherine a guitar?"

"Yeah. It would be a good gift, and the worst thing is she won't know how to play it and have it all rusted in her apartment. But then the good thing comes handy for me. Every time I had to go to her house which is what 5 times a month, I'll save the baby from getting rusty," Train took an acoustic Gibson, starring it in awe.

"You're a devil in disguise you know that," Ken said. "And question, why did you suddenly forget your disguise today?" Lookind at Train, he was wearing plaid and jeans, minus the spooky glasses and cap get up.

"Because you know they only give Train a discount, NOT Takaishi Takeru," Train looked around more. "And we're going by the studio later anyway, it will be bad enough if someone sees a grungy looking guy in before and a relatively hot guy out afterwards."

"You did not just call yourself hot," Ken glared.

"Oh I just did."

"Train-sama?" they looked back and saw a few (burned cheeks) girls giggling. "We just want an autograph."

"Oh right!" Train smiled and gladly signed their cd's (which he was sure the cd wasn't being paid yet) and then he noticed their uniforms and it was not a uniform he recognized for any middle school students in Tokyo. "Where are you girls from?"

"We are from Kyoto!" they were glad he asked, actually, they were glad he spoke at all.

"Kyoto? What are you doing here in the middle of Tokyo on a school day?" Train asked as he gave the cds back to them.

"Well," they were smiling more and more, cheeks redder. "We are on a trip actually. And now is our break."

Train took a (sudden) fashion magazine out of his bag and flipped over the pages. The girls plus Ken were eying him, or rather were bewildered that Train has a fashion magazine in his hand.

"Are you..." he finally stopped on a page. "From Koka Junior High?" He had a serious face.

"Um, no," the girls were now confused. "We are from Kumoghata actually."

"Oh really," Train closed his magazine and kept it back in his bag. "Well then I'm very happy to have fans from Kumoghata." His smile had literally melted the girls.

They got out of the shop with 2 guitars in hand, one was a Gibson Les Paul and the other was a Fender Accoustic.

"You throw way more money for these guitars than Paris Hilton on her boobs, man," Ken sighed. It is a small amount of money compared to Train's real paycheck. But as a future economist he always dreamed off, any money that Takeru used for more guitars were a waste of money.

"Shut up! These actually give benefits to the world," Train walked like a kid having his first bicycle. "Besides, both will look good in my home collection!"

"Home collection? I thought you are giving one to Catherine?"

"No way am I handing over these babies to Catherine to be left rusting even a bit," Train said as they entered the van, riding away to the studio. He was very fickle with his decisions, or just wasn't serious with one. "I'm giving her one of those sparkly tote bag she always bugging me with."

"Oh," Ken said, a bit relieved.

"Why? Are you afraid my present will be better than yours?" Train smirked.

"No! It's good that you actually give her what she wants," Ken slowed his tone.

"Yeah whatever."

"So," Ken changed the topic. "Are you gonna tell me what was all that 'Koka School' thing back there?"

"Ooh that?" Train took out his magazine and flipped to the page he had earlier, and it turns out it was Hikari with her bio. It wrote there that she was from Koka Junior High. "I was studying her and what do you know, she's originally from Kyoto. No wonder her accent was a tad strange."

"What are you doing studying her?" Ken asked.

"Well, if you must know, she is interesting and I feel that the next time I ask her out, I must have known her much better."

"So knowing where she comes from help on the topic?"

"No. It helps to start a conversation. I mean what we did before was always this weird banters," Train scanned the bio again. "And weird banters doesn't help me getting to know her better."

Ken looked at him and smiled. He missed this. He missed the always honest Takeru, the one that has always speak to him of his problems, the ones who doesn't keep every heart ache to himself. Takeru used to be in a dark alley, and he was there when that happened. Though Ken saw Takeru was really a nice going guy, he just slipped in the wrong direction. Even then, Takeru would share his thoughts, give insipid thoughts for the day he had.

He no longer did that after the _incident. _He was a curious lone guy, and even if he smiled more than ever, he wouldn't talk about what happened, and now he seemed to be opening more, and he was glad. Very glad that at least he opens up a bit.

"Why are you looking at me weirdly?" Train asked, looking suspiciously.

"Nothing," Ken said. "Just measuring your egoistical scale."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Great! Everyzing iz juz beautivul!" Catherine beamed with her thick French accent. She was looking around the hall where her party is being held. Of course her theme is beautiful flowers and rainbows, just like her. She beamed more when she saw Ken entering, running to him, clinging him, passing the supposed partner of her Train. "Ken! Izn't this pretty?" She was asking of the hall of course.

"You are always pretty," Ken said. Catherine (and Takeru) eyed him. "I mean yeah, this hall looks better than I expected!" he tried to cover.

"Hey cousin," Train called. Catherine looked back and saw Train eying the drinks. "What is this?"

"Shirlzey Temple."

"With alcohol?" Ken eyed Takeru for this.

"Of courze!" Catherine beamed. Ken was dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Awesome!" Takeru grinned.

"But everyone here is only 16! Do you know what the press will think if we have alcohol in a 16 years old party? It could ruin your image!" Ken fought.

"We're only joking silly, and we're almost 17 anyway," Train laughed. "It's in our French blood, sorry."

"You twerp."

"Ah yez!" Catherine let go off Ken's arms, to his dismay. She ushered towards Train. "Tell me about thiz girl."

"What girl?" Train munched a cookie he took from the table.

"Ze girl you invited! Ze girl zat finally knocked your head zright!" Catherine wanted details.

While that happened, Ken looked at them, slightly jealous, not on Train but on Catherine. Both French blooded started to speak in their language, leaving Ken out of their conversation. Ken was sure Takeru was telling everything, not just the small talk that Takeru had with him, but a full length of conversation of what was going on in his life. It was always that way after _the incident_. Ken always thought Catherine was more of a sister than a cousin to Takeru, and that relationship translated into a love pair mixture by the media. Takeru always tells her everything and Ken wanted to know everything, because he was his best friend, still is, he hoped.

Catherine started to jumped in joy while Train stared, annoyed. Even if Train won't admit it himself, but he was more connected to Catherine than he wanted to admit. They are the closest of each other to a family.

"Ken! Zis is bad!" suddenly Catherine looked back.

"What is?"

"Ze rumourz! It haz to stop! About me and Take!" Catherine cling on his arm. "We both like otherz so it will ze bad!"

"Oh right," Ken blushed on the 'we both like others'. He looked at Train. "What about you?"

"I don't really care," Train looked back to find more cookies.

"Of courze he doez," Catherine smiled, looking at her cousin.

Ken smiled, maybe if he doesn't know everything about Takeru, he could know him through Catherine, and he knew one day, somehow, Takeru will fully open up to him like he used to, because he trust Takeru that much.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Sorry, OMG how long has it been since I wrote? I mean College drowned me again and again with busy stuffs. But I'm on break now and maybe, maybe 2 days from now I'll update with a new chapter, because next is the party scene and that had been carved in my head for so long I had to write it fast!**

**In this chapter you see the difference of relationships between our main characters with others and how brands such as Louis Vutton Shoes and a Gibson Les Paul could make our main characters giddy because I believe everyone had that moment even how dark they are and I wanna write it down for my experience as the teenager I was with my own Gibson and Louis Vutton. ;)**

**Just for the record, yes, Miyako in this story is 22, because she's a manager for a model, I can't make her young. So what about Ken? Well, Ken was supposed to be Train's PA but at the same time he ranked well as a manager too and since I prefer Train to be an independent artist, I'd like to think Train was his own manager. ;p Enjoy and review!**


End file.
